My life in darkness (titre bientot changer)
by Laylacoox33
Summary: je vais probablement recommencer cette fiction depuis le debut mais pas mainteneant car je suis déborder...désoler. (en pause)


Chapitre 1 : Correspondances...

Chère Hermione,

Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, car avec mon manoir qui est devenu le quartier général des Mangemort et le soudain interêt que me porte le Seigneur des ténèbres, je n'ai guère de temps pour moi. Mais bon, assez parler de moi, parlons un peu de toi, que fais-tu de bon,, ton été se passe bien? As-tu revus le Balafré et Weasmoche? Enfin bon le blabla habituel quoi! J'ai hâte de te voir au chemin de traverse, lorsque nous irons acheter nos chose pour Poudlard, j'ai aussi très hâte de recevoir ta prochaine lettre

-D.M.-

Je ris, heureuse d'enfin recevoir des nouvelles de mon petit copain car depuis le début des vacances, je n'avais reçu de lui qu'une seule lettre et nous sommes déjà rendu en fin août alors disons que je m'inquiétais pour lui vous comprenez?

Enfin bon je me présente, je m'appelle Hermione Granger aussi appeler Miss-je-sais-tout, je suis une sorcière et je suis étudiante dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor avec mes deux meilleurs amis; Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Quant'à mon petit copain, lui aussi est un étudiant à Poudlard, mais lui, il est dans la maison Serpentard, cette maison et en froid avec la mienne depuis des lustres, mais lui et moi nous avons braver cela à l'inçus de tous, même Harry et Ron ne le savent pas, car si ils venaient à l'apprendre, ils me détesteraient, car mon petit-ami est de loin leur plus pire enemie...Voyez-vous de quel Serpentard je parle?

Un **"**POP**"** sonore résonna dans ma chambre, je me retournais et découvris Sima, l'un des nombreux elfes de maison que ma famille possède: **«Que me veux-tu Sima?»** lui demandais-je un peu froidement.

**«Oh désolé de vous dérangez jeune maitresse, mais les maîtres mon ordonnés de vous dires d'aller les rejoindres dans le petit salon qui se trouve près du jardin».** dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas sous le ton de ma voix.

**«D'accord, tu peux disposer, j'irais les rejoindres dans quelques minutes».** lui ordonnais-je

Sur-ce, un autre **"**POP**"** sonore resonna m'indiquant que l'elfe était partit.

Je respirais un bon coup et entrepris d'écrire une reponse à la lettre de mon copain avant d'aller rejoindre mes parents;

«Chère D.M.,

Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiéter pour toi, mais bon j'imagines que tu avais de bonnes raisons que tu m'as un peu détailler dans ta lettre..

Pour répondre à tes questions, oui tout se passe bien, mon été est super (il le serait plus si tu étais là), je n'ai pas grand chose de nouveau et non je n' ai pas vu ni Ron ni Harry et puis moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voire lorsque j'irais au chemin de traverse...bon je te laisses, mais parents veulent me voir. Je t'aime...

-Hermione-

Je descendis ensuite rejoindre mes parents, sans me douter que ma vie sera bien assez tôt chambouler par la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde des sorciers...

Arrivée devant la porte brune du petit salon, je vérifiais que mes vêtements étaient en ordres et que j'étais bien coiffé, car mes parents ne tolèreraient pas que je me présente a eux mal habillé et mal coiffé. Ne voyant rien d'anormals, je frappais trois petits coups sur la porte et j'entendis mon père me dire d'entrer.

Entrer dans le salon je m'assis sur l'un des trois fauteuils positionnés de façons à former un cercle devant un foyer où y brûlait un feu. mon père était assit sur le fauteuil à ma gauche et ma mère dans celui à ma droite, une petite table se trouvait au centre et dessus y était poser un une petite théière remplis de bon thé chaud à la saveur vanille-lavandre. L'odeur était ennivrante, elle était très relaxante et s'est seulement lors que mon père se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention, que je me rendis compte que je m'étais perdus dans mes pensées.

**«Hermione, ta mère et moi avons décider que puisque la guerre est innévitable, nous allons tout les trois partir à Salem, tu pourras commencer ta sixième année à Poudlard, mais ensuite tu seras transférée à l'école de sorcellerie qui se trouve à salem.»** m'annonça mon père.

**«QUOIII? Mais vous êtes pas serieux, on ne peut pas faire ça, et moi dans tout cela, quesque je dois faire? Je dois rester la sans rien dire et laisser tomber mes amis, abondonné tout ce qui m'est chéres içi?» **m'écriais-je.

**«Hermione, ma chérie sois réaliste, tu t'en feras vite de nouveaux des amis, et tu sauras que nous aussi nous allons perdres des amis et abondonné des choses qui nous sont chéres.» **me dit ma mère pour essayer de me consoler.

Ne voulant plus les entendres, je m'enfuyais lâchement dans ma chambre, trop boulversé par cet événement, je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer que je me roulais en boule sous mes couvertures et essayais de m'endormir, pour pouvoir oublier ce qui venait d'arriver. Après une heure à pleurer, j'étais tellement fatigué, que je finis enfin par m'endormir et à oublier cette journée pour un moment indéterminer.

-POV-externe-

Une semaine avait passer depuis que les parents d'Hermione lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient partir et l'école allait recommencer dans trois jours. Aujourd'hui, Hermione allais au chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fourniture scolaire, accompagné de ses parents à qui elle n'avait presque pas parler depuis l'annonce du déménagement. Elle était tout de même contente cette journée là, car elle allait enfin revoir son petit ami et ses deux meilleurs amis.

Arrivée au chemin de traverse, Hermione laissa ses parents pour aller attendre Harry et Ron où la boutique de quiditch. De là où elle était, elle voyait la tête rousse de Ron et la tête brune d'Harry qui dépassaient du flot de personnes qui essayaient de se frayer un vers une destination quelquonc. Hermione se diriga vers ses amis et les appela. Ils se retournèrent et lui sourirent pour ensuite se diriger vers elle.

**«Hermione, content de te revoir.» **lui dirent Harry et Ron en lui faisant une accolade.

**«Moi aussi les gars je suis heureuse de vous revoir.» **leur avoua-elle en répondant à leur geste d'affection.

Ils parlèrent et rirent de tout et de rien tout en faisant leurs achats pendant presqu'une demi-heure quand soudain, Hermione vit une tête blond presque blanc, passer près d'eux pour se diriger vers une ruelle qui se trouvait entre la boutique de quiditch et l'animalerie.

**« Les gars, excuser moi, mais je doit y aller, car j'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma mère donc on se revoit dans trois jours à la gare.» **mentit Hermione avant de s'en aller en leur envoyant la main.

Elle attendit de voir qu'ils soyent hors de vue avant de se diriger vers la ruelle où le mystèrieux blond avait disparus.

Il était là, devant elle mais on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car il lui tournait le dos, même si Hermione savait qu'il l'avait repérer. Après quelques minutes de silence. le garçons se retourna et lui souris chaleureusement.

**«Hermione.» **la salua-t-il.

**«Drago!»** s,écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami...

À suivre...

* * *

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimez, ue pensez vous du chapitre et d'hermione, de ses parents du chapitre? Enfin bref, laissez moi quelques reviews merci!

À la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre deux!

-Layla-


End file.
